


Ask Me, I Won't Say No, How Could I?

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock weiß, dass John etwas will. Er weiß aber nicht, ob John weiß, dass er es weiß - denn, wenn ja, warum fragt er nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me, I Won't Say No, How Could I?

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Songfic zu "Ask Me" von The Smiths.

_Shyness is nice and_  
shyness can stop you  
from doing all the things in life  
you'd like to. 

Mit einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln beobachtet Sherlock John, der sich vorgeblich intensiv mit der heutigen Zeitung beschäftigt. Genauso vorgeblich, wie Sherlock gerade in seinem _Mind Palace_ versunken ist, doch tatsächlich war er selten gedanklich so im Hier und Jetzt wie nun. Er hat seinen Spaß, in dem er tut, was er so gut kann: John irritieren.  
Dieser versucht nämlich in regelmäßigen Abständen über seine Zeitung in Richtung des Detektivs zu spickeln und ihn unauffällig zu beobachten, jedoch trifft er immer auf dessen gelassenes, wissendes Lächeln.

Zunehmend verkrampft fixiert er die Zeitung und bemüht sich heftig, seinen Blick nicht schon wieder abschweifen zu lassen. An der Bewegung seiner Pupillen kann Sherlock dennoch feststellen, dass sein Mitbewohner den selben Satz schon zum fünften Mal begonnen hat.  
„Woran denkst du?“, fragt er mit diesem hintersinnigen Grinsen und John blickt erschrocken auf. „Was? An nichts, ich lese die Zeitung, oder ist das deiner Beobachtungsgabe entgangen?“ - „Ich habe vor allem beobachtet, dass du dich seit einer Minute ein und dem selben Satz widmest, ist es ein komplizierter Artikel?“ Sherlocks Grinsen ist nun eindeutig provokant, doch John, der immer noch peinlich berührt in die Zeitung starrt, nimmt das gar nicht wahr.  
„Ach, naja ...“, lustlos beginnt er, vorzulesen, „'Die Verkaufszahlen der britischen Schirmfachgeschäfte stiegen in den vergangenen Wochen im Vergleich zum Vorjahr um bis zu 50 Prozent an ...' Ich habe nur über Mycroft nachgedacht. Glaubst du, dein Bruder kauft sich jede Saíson einen neuen Schirm?“  
„Das interessiert mich eigentlich eher weniger und ich wundere mich, dass du es so faszinierend findest.“  
„Hm.“  
Stille. Das Rascheln einer störrisch umgeblätterten Zeitungsseite. Sherlock lächelt immer noch, steht auf, verlässt das Wohnzimmer. John starrt auf den leeren Sessel und ärgert sich.

Nach einer Weile taucht Sherlock wieder auf, ein Buch in der Hand. Schwungvoll setzt er sich John gegenüber und beginnt, so zu tun, als würde er lesen. Er ist besser im unauffälligen Beobachten.

__

So, if there's something you'd like to try  
\- if there's something you'd like to try -  
ask me I wont say no, how could I?

 

Hat John es bemerkt?  
Sherlock meint ja, erkennbar an dessen leichtem Erröten, und den Augen die sich schon wieder nicht in einem natürlichen Lesefluss über die Zeitungsseite bewegen. Dennoch schweigt er. Sherlock seufzt laut. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Nun hebt John den Kopf, als habe er soeben erst gemerkt, dass Sherlock wieder im Raum ist.   
„Du hast dich umgezogen?“ Er legt den Kopf schief und wundert sich.  
„Ja. Mir war irgendwie nach Lila.“ Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Sherlock, doch John zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich wieder seiner Zeitung und den faszinierenden Neuigkeiten aus der Welt der Regenschirme zu.

Wieder seufzt Sherlock, diesmal aber leiser. Er weiß, dass er oft zu ungeduldig ist und er weiß auch, dass er es in diesem besonderen Fall nicht sein sollte.  
Aber glaubt John wirklich, er wüsste es nicht? Oder glaubt Sherlock nur zu wissen, dass John nicht ahnt, was Sherlock weiß, nämlich was John will?  
Das ist eine schwierige Frage, über der er mit aneinander gelegten Fingerkuppen eine Weile verharrt.

Wie könnte John es nicht wissen?  
Und wie könnte John nicht _sehen_ dass es Sherlock gar nichts ausmacht, ganz im Gegenteil sogar?

_Nature is a language - can't you read?_

Mit absoluter Sicherheit weiß Sherlock es erst seit einigen Wochen, geahnt hat er es natürlich schon länger. Am Anfang hat er nur amüsiert die Kommentare der Leute zur Kenntnis genommen, die gestichelt haben, dass da doch mehr dahinter stecken müsse, wenn John es so lange ohne zu klagen mit ihm als Mitbewohner aushielt. Dann ist er zu dem übergegangen, was er am besten kann, und hat ihn beobachtet, seinen Mitbewohner, nein, seinen _Freund_.  
Natürlich war John sein Freund, und dass er das werden würde, hatte Sherlock eigentlich schon bei ihrem ersten Fall erkannt. Wie er ohne zu zögern der SMS folgte. Wie er das Geld nicht annahm, das Mycroft bot – na gut, das war etwas voreilig gewesen, doch der Gedanke dahinter war gut! Wie er sich durch Donovans Kommentare nicht abschrecken ließ – und Sherlock wusste, dass sie John vor ihm gewarnt haben musste. Schlussendlich, wie er für ihn _einen Mann tötete_.  
Das taten keine Mitbewohner, das taten keine guten Bekannten, das taten Freunde.  
(Diesen Gedanken setzt Sherlock mental in kursive Schrift.)

Das _andere Interesse_ , das John an ihm entwickelt hatte, müsste irgendwann in den ersten Wochen entstanden sein, zumindest war es Sherlock so früh schon aufgefallen. Irgendwas an dessen Blicken hatte ihn zunächst sogar an die Art erinnert, wie Molly ihn ansah, ansonsten wäre es ihm vielleicht nicht sofort bewusst geworden, doch bekannte Muster im Verhalten anderer konnte er sofort erkennen und einordnen.

Dennoch hatte Sherlock überhaupt keine Lust, John zu benutzen, wie er es mit Molly hauptsächlich tat, nein, was John anbelangte regte sich irgendwo in ihm der Wille, ihm zurückzuzahlen, was er ihm gab. Das Gefühl, kein Freak zu sein, den Eindruck, gemocht, und nicht bloß bewundert zu werden. Das Wissen, dass es Leute gab, die sich manchmal auch über ihn lustig machen konnten, oder mit ihm streiten, nicht, weil sie ihn hassten, sondern weil man das eben so tat, unter Freunden.  
Ja, außerdem die Konstante im Leben, dass er in seinem lilafarbenen Hemd gleich doppelt so viele Blicke auf sich zog. Von Frauen, von Fremden, von John.

Und, um Himmels Willen! Um des ganzen Sonnensystems – dessen Planeten er inzwischen gelernt hatte, falls John noch einmal fragen würde – Willen! Er hatte ja auch, wie er meint, deutlich gezeigt, dass er der Zuneigung nicht abgeneigt war. Verdammt noch mal, sogar Milch hatte er neulich gekauft! Konnte das John wirklich nicht sehen, nicht verstehen?

Oder sieht er es und wagte nur nicht, auf das zu vertrauen, was er zu verstehen glaubt?  
Schon wieder eine komplizierte Frage, die im Raum steht, und John sitzt immer noch da und täuschte das Lesen vor.

Als ob es nicht ganz normal wäre, zu fragen, warum Sherlock sich mitten am Tag einfach so umgezogen hat!

__

If it's not love  
then it's the bomb,  
then it's the bomb  
that will bring us together!

 

Sherlock ist aufgesprungen und nun kann John ihn mit allem Recht der Welt anstarren, voller Verwunderung nämlich. Fragend hebt er die Augenbrauen. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er skeptisch, überlegend, ob das einfach mal wieder Anzeichen extremer Langeweile sind und im nächsten Gedanken hoffend, dass sich die Pistole gerade nicht in Griffweite befindet.

Schweigend blickt Sherlock auf seinen Freund hinunter, nicht wissend, ob er wirklich noch länger warten soll. Was, wenn John nie etwas sagen würde? Dabei war das doch seine Aufgabe, oder? Er war der mit den Gefühlen. 

Nein. Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf, was nicht dazu beiträgt, Johns Verwunderung zu mildern, da der seinen inneren Monolog natürlich nicht verfolgen kann.  
Bestimmt war nicht nur John der mit den Gefühlen. Menschen hatten Gefühle, das war eine generelle Tatsache, nur konnte eben nicht jeder alles auf die gleiche Weise fühlen und er, Sherlock, wusste nicht, ob das, was er glaubte, fühlen zu müssen, wenn John nur endlich fragen würde, dasselbe wäre, was John ihn zu fühlen glaubte, doch war das nicht egal?

Denn selbst, wenn es nicht Liebe wäre, die ihn dazu bringen würde, erfreut und erleichtert ja zu sagen, sondern ein ganz anderes Gefühl, für das man noch keinen Namen hatte, das ihm aber sagte, dass er John brauchte, war auch das nicht egal?

War es nicht absolut unfassbar egal, ob Sherlock verliebt war, oder ob einfach nur diese eine Frage hören wollte, damit die Bombe, die in seinem Kopf tickte und im Sekundentakt _John_ verlangte, explodieren könne und all das, was in ihm war und ihn gerade so verwirrte – zum Beispiel der unerklärliche Drang, nachzufühlen, ob der hässliche Pullover wirklich so flauschig war, wie er aussah – plötzlich in Stille und Klarheit vor ihm liegen würde?

Er ließ davon ab, stumm zu gestikulieren und lächelte wieder, denn eine Entscheidung war getroffen worden.

„John!“, sagte er, und dieser hatte auch schon die Zeitung beiseite gelegt und war näher gekommen. Verwirrt, weil er sehr wohl zwischen dem normal seltsamen Sherlock und dem anders seltsamen Sherlock von heute unterscheiden konnte.  
„Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du einen Fall? Zigaretten? Ich hab' noch eine Schachtel versteckt, wenn du-“  
„Nein, John. Aber möchtest du mich nicht etwas Bestimmtes fragen?“  
Er schweigt, aber verneint nicht. Sein Atem geht fast unmerklich schneller und seine Pupillen werden weiter. Sherlock ist nicht blind. John möchte fragen, aber er kann nicht, doch wieso auch fragen, wenn man gleich die Antwort haben kann?

Ganz langsam, als wolle er John die Möglichkeit bieten, noch zurückzuweichen, nähert Sherlock sich dem Freund. Legt ihm die Hände auf die Schultern – der Pullover ist wirklich sehr flauschig, wie er befriedigt registriert – und küsst ihn. Es ist ein erster Kuss und es ist nicht perfekt, John reagiert spät und Sherlock kann nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich gerade tut, doch schließlich halten sie sich gegenseitig fest und genießen das Gefühl, das keine Frage mehr und auch sonst nichts zwischen ihnen steht.


End file.
